We are investigating the changes in metabolic rate and protein catabolism in children undergoing a major surgical procedure, spinal column reconstruction. This is being accomplished using indirect calorimetry and nitrogen excretion. We have entered three patients into the study and plan to study seven more before analyzing the data.